Once upon a time, a good friend
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Lá se ia uma grande cantora. Grande filha. Grande irmã. Grande amiga. Mesmo que por um tempo ela não tivesse conseguido ser tudo isso." Original.


**Hey! Só uns avisos: A fic não tem fins lucrativos, e todos os personagens são meus. A principal realmente não tem nome, e não pretendo fazer continuação,a té por que, o final que eu quis que a história tivesse não possibilita uma opção de continuação. Pelo menos eu não vejo uma.  
E... é só -Q Boa leitura :3**

**Once Upon a Time, a **_**good friend**_**.**

Uma de suas mãos com unhas pintadas de laranja jazia sobre a mesa. A outra mão balançava distraidamente um copo cheio de cosmopolitan, fazendo o líquido _girar_.

Sua cabeça estava baixa, os cabelos castanhos cobriam a face, enquanto seu vestido estilo anos 60 azul e preto, ao estilo pin-up girl, já estava um tanto quando amassado.

Aquele havia sido um dia cansativo! Certamente se jogar na sua poltrona com um copo cheio de destilados fora a melhor coisa que ela havia feito _o dia inteiro_.

Nada como uma boa e forte bebida pra acalmar os nervos e te fazer esquecer dos problemas! E, ah, isso era com certeza o que ela queria.

Os mesmos problemas já a atormentavam á um tempo. Sua fama a irritava.

Não que ser famosa não fosse bom, pelo contrário, era ótimo! Ela tinha um bom loft, fãs carinhosos, um cachorro fofinho e era uma das melhores cantoras do país. Mas nem tudo ia ás mil maravilhas.

Às vezes seus fã eram carinhosos demais. Grudentos demais. Doidos demais. Ela tentava entender, afinal, em sua adolescência ela já havia sido uma grande fã de bandas realmente boas, como McFly, Blink182 e até mesmo os lendários Beatles (mesmo que metade deles já tivesse morrido quando ela descobriu seu gosto pra boa música), e talvez até fizesse algumas loucuras por eles. Mas, com certeza, ela nunca tinha se jogado no palco, ela nunca tinha arrancado um tufo de cabelos do seu ídolo e leiloado metade no E-bay e ela nunca tinha feito uma escultura de purê de batatas com o rosto de seus ídolos. _Nunca_. Se bem que ela tinha achado a escultura de batata daquele fã doido uma gracinha... Era idêntica á ela!

E ela se sentia louca agora. Divagando sobre esculturas de batatas e fãs malucos! O pior nem eram os fãs, apesar de tudo, ela amava os fãs e tinha um carinho especial pr todos, mesmo que não os conhecesse. Era por causa deles que ela tinha tanto sucesso e melhorava a cada dia, afinal. Ver um fã muito feliz muitas vezes poderia fazer seu dia melhorar.

Mas o que mais a atormentava, o pior de tudo, era a imprensa. Sempre a seguindo pra saber da vida dela! Affairs, amigos, parentes... Ela não podia levar o lixo pra fora ou o cachorro pra passear, e vários repórteres apareciam atrás dela.

No começo de carreira havia sido muito pior. A mídia ficava atrás de cada erro que ela pudesse cometer, se ela saísse com o cabelo ruim, se falasse com um amigo de infância e parecesse _íntimo_ demais, e olha que íntimo demais pra eles era beijinho na bochecha, risadas e abraço de despedida depois de um cafezinho na starbucks!

Talvez fosse por isso que ela não namorasse á tempos. Por que ela não podia agir como uma pessoa normal, e ás vezes, não podia nem ser ela mesma. Por que se ela encontrasse alguém que ela gostasse, esse alguém provavelmente estaria interessado em seu dinheiro e fama, e se fosse verdadeiro, eles não poderiam ter uma vida privada. Cada passo do casal seria monitorado pela mídia, e ai deles se por acaso se encontrassem com amigos de outro sexo, já seria cogitada traição e separação!

Levantou um pouco a cabeça, e colocou sua taça de cosmopolitan na mesa. Tirou os sapatos, nem isso ela fizera ainda, de tão distraída!

Depois prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo,pra que não caísse no rosto, mas a franja sempre insistia em tentar tampar seus olhos verdes.

Bebeu um gole do cosmopolitan, para logo depois pegar seu isqueiro em formato de ficha de pôquer em cima da mesa e acender um Marbolo Light. Deu uma tragada.

Ela só fumava quando estava deprimida. Talvez ela sentisse falta de ter um namorado que gostasse mesmo dela, ou qualquer outro alguém que não se interessasse só pela sua fama, e sim pelo que ela realmente é. Ela só precisava de alguém pra conversar.

Por que ela sabia que a vida não era feita de fama e dinheiro. Dinheiro não se leva pro túmulo, mas amizades sim. Por que se você as cultiva,elas podem ser pra vida toda.

Quando mais jovem – não que estivesse velha, tinha apenas vinte anos -, ela costumava dizer que se você não tivesse amigos de verdade, você não era nada.

Deu outra tragada no cigarro, e o apagou no cinzeiro da mesinha onde estava o copo o maço de cigarros, e o isqueiro.

Olhou para suas unhas laranjas. Era hora de mudar de cor. Talvez azul? Não. Esava cogitando pinta-las de vermelho.

Ela também sempre gostara de cores fortes. Elas a deixavam mais alegre.

Correu pra seu quarto, de paredes cor de lavanda, uma cor calmante. Sempre tivera dificuldade pra dormir e, por mais improvável que seja, a cor de sua parede implicava muito nesse assunto. Ela já havia tentado várias cores até chegar na lavanda, que foi,definitivamente, a escolhida.

Tirou o vestido e a meia-calça, e colocou um short e um moletom cinza com capuz. Estava em casa, que idiota da mídia poderia invadi-la? Só um que quisesse sofrer um processo e se arriscar a ser preso se chegar á 15 metros dela, futuramente.

Aliás, foi isso que aconteceu com seu ex-quase-namorado. Depois de um tempo de relacionamento, ela descobriu que ele estava vendendo informações sobre ela e ganhando uma grana. Depois disso, nunca mais o viu. Babaca.

Deu uma olhada no espelho. 20 anos, hein? Amanhã faria 21. Seu aniversário não seria comemorado com ninguém. Se bem que ela não se importava se não estivesse acompanhada, não achava necessária uma festa para comemorar seu envelhecimento. Sempre quis morrer antes dos 29. Não queria chegar nem perto da casa dos trinta.

Por que? Talvez medo. Medo de ir envelhecendo gradualmente e se tornar uma velha chata como sua mãe, enrugada e gordinha como sua avó e com cabelos cinzas e desgastados. Talvez com alguma doença que chega na velhice, também. Parkinson, Alhzaimer, ou alguma doença degenerativa, tipo aquela da velhinha em "The Notebook" – em que você vai perdendo sua memória pouco a pouco até nem sabe quem é direito -... Enfim, eram por muitos motivos.

Mas talvez o pior deles fosse chegar á essa época sozinha.

É, no final, a coisa que ela mais temia no mundo, era a **solidão**. Ela sempre fora sozinha, e isso é um fato. Treinava sozinha, era a única que acreditava em seu potencial quando menor, morava sozinha, bebia desacompanhada... Ela, basicamente, levava sua vida na eterna **solidão**.

Talvez essa fosse sua sina.

A **solidão**.

Mas ela não queria que fosse assim, ela queria ser alguém, além de mais uma cantora pop a lá Kate Perry. Ela queria ser especial pra alguém, a ponto de compartilhar segredos e poder contar em todos os momentos. Uma amizade infantil, porém duradoura.

E foi no intuito de reviver um passado feliz, descongelar amizades esquecidas com a fama, que ela pegou uma velha agenda de cima de seu criado-mudo.

Ligou pra todos os números. Hannah, Ramom, Kate, Renan, Vitória, Lucas, Isabela...

Mas nenhum deles estava disponível. Estavam sempre ocupados, saindo com outras pessoas, fazendo um relatório importante ou preparando um espaguete á putanesca para um jantar á dois. Ela não conseguia acreditar que nem seu irmão queria falar com ela!

Isso pro que todos tinham seguido sem ela, mas só por que ela tinha escolhido seguir sem eles primeiro. Por que ela esquecera deles primeiro, fora a vez deles esquecerem dela.

Depois disso, ela tomou mais uns dois copos de cosmopolitan, fumou mais três Marbolos light e tomou uma garrafa de vodca pura em poucos goles, sentido a ardência pela garganta.

Saiu de casa com a roupa que estava mesmo, foi á pé. Atropelada na esquina. Morreu.

Todas as pessoas que estavam em sua agenda compareceram ao enterro.

E agora eles que lamentavam por terem esquecido dela, por terem deixado-a para trás, mesmo que ela o tivesse feito primeiro. Por que se algum deles, mesmo que não fosse tão próximo dela, podia ser até o primo da amiga de seu irmão... Se algum deles tivesse mostrado o mínimo de interesse em vê-la de novo, isso não teria acontecido.

E era uma vez uma garota só que ia embora, mas não sozinha. Por que levaria consigo um pedaço do coração de seus antigos amigos e família, e até fãs. E deixaria um pedaço de si com eles.

Lá se ia uma grande cantora. Grande filha. Grande irmã. _Grande amiga_. Mesmo que por um tempo ela não tivesse conseguido ser tudo isso.


End file.
